


Playing God

by RIShan



Series: War Ends Now [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel Stiles Stilinski, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Chris and Peter have a thing between them, Danny is sick, Depression, Derek Has A Master Plan, Evil Allison, He's also dying, Isaac and Scott are on a "break", Jackson is a jackass, Kidnapping, King Stilinski is not happy, Lycanthrope Derek Hale, M/M, Mpreg, Only Momentarily, Scott is proud of him, Stiles kills Kate, Success
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIShan/pseuds/RIShan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What does it feel like?<br/>When life's in your hands<br/>The craving for power<br/>Has gone to your head<br/>What does it feel like<br/>To feel nothing at all<br/>Is it your call<br/>To be playing God...."<br/>-Ana Johnsson<br/>Sequel to Wrong Side Of Heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing God

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than expected and I don't feel too confident. Hope you enjoy though.

_"What does it feel like?_

_When life's in your hands_

_The craving for power_

_Has gone to your head_

_What does it feel like_

_To feel nothing at all_

_Is it your call_

_To be playing God...."_

-Ana Johnsson

When Stiles wakes next, he’s in a familiar room and it shouldn't be odd but it is.  It’s the room he’s grown up in.  The room that has his permanent scent and memories taunting.  It almost leads him to believe that he and the Prince of Beasts never even met.  That is, until he feels something squirming from inside of him.  He looks down to stare at his belly, rounded and protruding.

The door opens with a protesting groan and King Stilinski walks in, head held high– the golden crown a heavy weight atop his head.  White flurries behind him as he strides in and stands at the center.  He looks at his son with a look of disappointment.  Stiles sits up with a bit of a struggle as a hand cradles his unborn child protectively.

“Your highness,” he begins.

“Prince Padishah,” the King nods.

Stiles bites his lip before slipping out of bed and standing before the great man.

“Why are we here?” He asks while looking around his room confused.

“Beg your pardon?”

“Why am I here?  Why isn’t at least Derek here?  W-What happened?” Stiles specifies.

King Stilinski sighs deeply, “we do not approve and will never permit your union with _that_ mongrel.”

“ _That_ mongrel, as you call him, is the father of my child,” Stiles glares defiantly.

“It is no difference, you’re too far along to have the child remove and I gave my word to that scum that we would not have you get rid of it.  However, the child will go once it’s born,” King Stilinski replies.

“Excuse you?  You decide no such thing.  It is my child, _my baby_ ; I will not let you take it away from me!”

“You have no choice,” is the gruff response.

“It’s my baby,” Stiles chokes as he lands on his knees, eyes pleading at his father.

King Stilinski merely looks to his right, ignoring the boy at his feet.

“Please dad… Please d-don’t be the king, be the dad I need.  This is your grandchild too,” Stiles pleads.

“Stiles,” the King begins exasperated, “it is final.  The child will be given up for adoption.  Everything is over.  I may have consented to a peace treaty with those beasts but I will, by no means, let my only son marry with one.  Understand?”

Stiles doesn’t even answer before his father is hastily walking out the room.  A silent tear slides down his cheek as his hand rubs soothingly at the wiggling baby.  He curls in on himself as much as he can.  He needs Derek.

A knock on the door startles him as Isaac walks in with his head bowed.  He kneels beside the prince and takes him in his arms.

“We have to go see the healer.  A-As a… hybrid baby, the gestation date will probably end sooner than a normal angel one,” Isaac whispers.

“He wants to take away my baby Isaac!  My little angel!  How can he?  He can’t,” he shakes his head frantically.

“Stiles,” Isaac sighs.

“No!”

Isaac nods against the distraught prince and looks at the wings held in place by black crossed stitches as they heal slowly.  He gently touches them as he lets out a shuddering breath.  Despite the wings returning to its owner, the reattachment is unbearably painful as the needle and thread passes through methodically and efficiently before the wounds close improperly.

“I don’t know what to say Stiles… I really don’t know what to do,” Isaac replies honestly.

“I need to see Derek,” Stiles sniffles.

“We can’t,” Isaac reminds.

“I will, with or without you.  You found your mate Isaac, we can’t just not try,” Stiles says more sternly.

“I’m sorry…but I can’t help you,” Isaac let’s go.

Stiles looks horrified at the angel he called a friend, a brother.  Isaac turns his back on the prince and swallows thickly as tears gather in his eyes.

“Goodbye Stiles,” he murmurs softly.

“You can’t! Isaac! Why?!” Stiles yells after him.

Confused, in pain, disoriented he falls asleep on the cold floor, his wings tucked around him for warmth.

A callous hand runs through long brown locks causing the prince to stir awake sometime later.  Bleary eyes blink slowly up at the outlined figure.

“You’ll get sick,” a smooth voice reprimands.

“Danny?” Stiles croaks.

“Hey,” he smiles.

“A-Are you going to turn your back on me too?”  Stiles questions the hurt evident even in the way he holds himself.

“No,” Danny answers.

“Then help me see Derek before they can take away my baby,” Stiles begs.

Danny shakes his head.

“B-But you just–” Stiles sputters.

“Shh, calm down Stiles.  I can’t take you to Derek because…he’s missing,” Danny confesses.

Stiles’ eyes widen as his body begins to tremble.

“Wh-What?”

“You’ve been asleep for two days.  We found you unconscious in the woods, but Derek…he wasn’t there.”

“But he was!”

“I know… We all know but you can’t stress,” Danny replies.

“He’s gone?”

“I’m sorry.  That’s why we came back to the Kingdom.  Luckily war wasn’t started again in an attempt to find the Prince of Beasts considering a former angel probably took him.  Allison is gone too, she vanished into thin air.  The only body found was Gerard Argent.  Chris doesn’t know where his daughter and sister could be,” Danny informs.

Stiles burrows himself in the warm arms holding him.

“Scott left too… He couldn’t be with Isaac when his alpha was missing probably caused by his ex-girlfriend.  I don’t want to believe it but… everyone thinks Allison did this along with Kate… she was our friend,” Danny mumbles.

“She was my princess…she wouldn’t,” Stiles hiccups.

“I really want to believe you Stiles,” Danny agrees.

“We need to find him,” Stiles insists.

“You’re pregnant,” Danny reminds.

“And my baby’s father is missing!  My own will not act like a father and he’s willing to give his _own_ _grandchild_ up for adoption,” Stiles argues.

Danny sighs, “I’m dying Stiles.”

Stiles is taken aback

“What?”

He seems to be saying that a lot lately.  Suddenly, his eyes melt pure gold as a timeline rapidly flashes before his eyes:

_"Scott!"_

_"Isaac run!" was the growled reply._

_An arrow was shot but Isaac dodged it easily and flew in the direction it came from.  Scott ran after him while keeping track of the intruder.  Light blond hair blew in the wind as a petite women, almost resembling Allison, held onto a bow.  Isaac had landed gracefully on his feet and manifested his signature silver sword._

_"My poor Ally... what will she say when she finds out about you two?" She asked in a smooth voice._

_"She'll understand... Mates are forever," Isaac replied._

_Kate Argent smiled, her red lipstick the only color aside from her gradient black wings and her black skin tight body suit._

_"She hates you," Kate said._

_"She isn't you," Isaac glared._

_She launched an arrow that Isaac blocked with his own weapon and it dissolved into dust at the contact of purity._

_"She'll kill you," Kate stated._

_"Allison will never be you," Scott growled._

_"This isn't about me...it's about what you've done."_

_This time Scott launched himself at her with his whole body weight._

_"You hate us, then what will you do when you become one of us?"  Scott questioned._

_Before she could think to answer he went for her neck and rotten blood filled his mouth he's forced to spit out._

_"Rotten from the inside out," Scott commented disgusted._

_Kate grabbed her profoundly bleeding neck where the punctures spilled over with her blood.  She stared wide eyed at the couple before she stumbled back.  Her shocked expression suddenly morphed into one of a sadist.  With her bow at her side and the other extended, lightening shot forward and struck Isaac.  The electrifying intensity caused Scott to get hurled at a tree, his back tearing when it collided with the sharp bark.  Pain seared through his body to the point he couldn't move for a while._

“Danny,” Stiles gasps.

The hold around the prince tightens as he’s being assaulted by haunting images of the recent past.  And suddenly it shifts.

_Panting and sleek with sweat from his tumble against Gerard only moments before the man disappeared, he walked forward as he followed the scent of forest, home, mate.  Feet dug into the soft dirt as he took a step toward that heavenly aroma, then another and another.  His brown eyes locked with bright blue orbs.  A man, maybe a bit older, with spiked hair held onto a petite figure with strawberry blond hair.  The man had stopped with his mouth open as the girl rutted against him.  Eyes flashed yellow with a breathless mouthed-word escaping the man’s lips, “mate.”_

_Danny took a step back in utter horror as he was brutally ignored in favor of the girl.  A soft giggle escaped her as her small hand tightened on the man’s shoulder._

_“Did you say mate?” she asked delighted._

_“Did I?”  Jackson Whittemore smiles._

_She squealed high and loud with a muttered finally._

_Tears blurred the eyes that stared longingly at the man who had intentionally rejected him.  Wings extended wide as he took flight, feet leaving the comfort of stability as his world turned upside down.  Chest constricted painfully.  When he was far away he crash landed and roared a pained cry for the loss he never even had a chance to have._

“Danny,” Stiles coos as he returns to his senses.

So much happened a few days ago and be wasn't aware until now.

“He never even said hello.  I didn’t really know he was my mate.  I saw him but from a far at the palace, I never paid attention to him and when I finally figure out he’s my mate… h-he-”

It’s Stiles’ turn to comfort his friend, “I’m sorry Danny.”

“I loved him, still do, without knowing him,” he sniffles broken-hearted.

“We’ll find a way,” Stiles assures, tears threatening to fall as well.

Lycanthropes usually become rogue when rejected by their mate but they can be integrated into society again.  Angels though… they don’t survive.  They’re not as strong as shifters and deteriorate as time drags on without their mate by their side and assured.

“It’s okay,” Danny smiles sadly through his tears.

Stiles reciprocates the embrace and they don’t talk for the longest.  There’s no need for words.  Not in this instant.

XXX

Danny stares at the dark sky feeling lost and broken. Stiles is in bed resting with tear stains on his cheeks as his chest rises and falls evenly.

Danny's scared, always been scared of what he'll see.  His reflection taunts him and for a second he wishes he were dead.  The pain only continues to grow and consumes him slowly.  He _witnessed_ Jackson kiss Lydia with so much love that he wishes he'd just disappear.  His heart had been ripped from his chest and stomped on like trash.

The minor wounds he had received during the fight against Gerard radiate in pain, unable to heal with his weakening body.  A tear slides down his face and he turns away from the window.

He looks at Stiles, his best friend and only at the moment.  Isaac is self-loathing somewhere else in palace.  He can feel it through the bond only angels and packs can share, although minuscule.  He closes his eyes briefly before getting up and slipping out the door as quietly as possible.

XXX

Erica is angry and Boyd is too, but less expressive of his emotions.  Two days later and still no sign of Derek whatsoever.  To add to their fucking situation Jackson is being the usual jackass but a thousand times more unbearable.  Scott knows why.  He was there when Danny had seen Jackson and Lydia.  He saw the way Jackson’s eyes lit up as he looked at Danny.  He witnessed how Danny ran when Jackson _rejected_ him.  Now Scott is torn between comforting the asshole and confronting him.

“ _We need to talk. **Now**_ ,” he mind links with Jackson.

Jackson turns confused eyes at him but realization sinks in before he bolts.

With a quick resolution Scott chases after the man who is already shifted into a wolf and running as if his life depended on it.  Scott tired of running and heading specifically to the place he's dreading, tackles Jackson to the soft muddied ground.  They snarl, bite, and claw at each other until Scott finally gets hold of a struggling Jackson's neck.

The submissive position makes Jackson shift back, brown bristle fur recedes and is replaced by soft smooth skin.  He bows to no one unless it's his alpha.

"Stop!" Scott roars to a struggling Jackson.

"Fuck off McCall!" Jackson snaps back just as furious.

Sharp claws drag across his face as it makes contact with Jackson's face.  Jackson growls but Scott suddenly backs off.  His eyes are full of sadness and disbelief.

"Why Jackson?" He asks confused.

"Why what McCall?" Jackson glares as he ineffectively dusts himself.

"Why are you rejecting your mate?  You're supposed to love each other; you're made for one another.  Why are you so adamant on hurting Danny?  He lied, yes, but you and I both know we would do the same thing for Derek.  Why can't you see that?"  Scott pleads.

"Because that angel isn't my mate therefore I have no need to be sympathetic or even _care_.  My other half is Lydia.  She's the one I love, she's my mate.  Why can't _you_ see that?"

"Stop lying to yourself," Scott replies.

"I'm not," Jackson answers but Scott can still hear the murmur of his heart.

"Jackson," Scott sighs.

"I love Lydia...I really do."

"Why haven't you mated if you're so sure you both belong?  What's stopping you?  Does your chest really constrict at the thought of not having her?  Does it pain you to be away from her or are you willing to sacrifice yourself for her?  Can you bear the thought of living without her?  Is it painful to be apart from each other?  Why isn’t your name tattooed on her wrist and hers on your skin?"

Jackson looks toward the clearing skies as the clouds roll by.

"I love her," he repeats brokenly.

"Why are you deceiving yourself?"

"We've always been together through thick and thin.  She's always been there for me and I truly love her.  I can't picture my life without her..." Jackson trails off.

"And Danny?" Scott questions.

"Danny is just an angel I know nothing about.  I don't trust him; much less feel anything _for_ him.  He's just...just a nuisance that _finally_ _left_ ," the wolf says before rising from the dirt.

He begins the trek back home and bypasses Scott completely.  Still, Jackson doesn't miss the softly spoken words that grab hold of his heart.

"I'm sure you still love her...but Danny loves you too..."

Deep down Jackson knows.

* * *

 Another damned day passes as the night turns to light.  And the door has to open again.  The light blinds the beast but only momentarily.

Derek growls at the fallen in front of him.  Kate only snickers at his feeble attempts to escape.  She pulls out a _taser_ from her back pocket and places it directly over the wolf’s chest before turning it on.  Derek roars in agony and pulls at the handcuffs laced in wolfs bane.  His fragile human skin now rubbed raw and bloody.

“Break.  Why won’t you fucking break?” Kate growls frustrated.

“Because I will never, could never, betray my mate!”  Derek yells in return.

“But he can’t offer you what I can,” she _whines_.

“And what exactly is that?  A plastic body?  A deranged mind?  You expect me to mate with an unstable psychopath?”  He scoffs.

She grasps his neck and tightens her hold choking him until his face turns different shades of red.   Her black wings stretch behind her as she applies more force.  When she finally let’s go, hand prints appear on Derek’s flesh before they slowly fade.

“Maybe we should try a different approach, I’m tired of waiting Derek,” she sighs as if she’s actually– physically and mentally– exhausted.

“What can you try now, three days later, which you couldn’t have done before,” Derek glares.

With another heavy sigh she begins to slowly, teasingly, disgustingly strip her shirt off until only her bra is left.

“Your stupid mate ruined everything.  You and I were supposed to be mates.  _I_ was supposed to be by your side ruling both fucking kingdoms.  But my daddy had to have an obsession with that brat and everything just went down the damn drain.  If I have to, I’ll use any methods to gain my goal,” she snarls.

Derek’s eyes widen and he tries struggling again and again.

“I’ll make sure you lose everything dear to you,” she continues seductively.

“You’ve become a monster.  Just like Gerard. No wonder vultures are your insignia.  You're disgusting and have no right playing God, how does it feel to lose your humanity?” Derek spits on her face.

She storms out, but it clearly isn’t over.  Derek only wishes he can be free to find and protect his mate and child.

XXX

Another fruitless search for Derek with the same result passes by.  He’s gone.  As if the ground had opened and swallowed him whole.

Jackson is on his way back to the Kingdom of Beasts but stops half way and turns toward the Kingdom of Light.  He has to know how the angels are doing.  Especially an angel in particular.  He shifts into his wolf form and sticks to the shadows, the dark sky concealing him as he sneaks into the palace walls.  The familiar rich scent of his mate washes over him but it’s laced with illness, death.

His heart speeds up as he comes up with useless possibilities and he forgot to mask his scent.  He has to move quickly.

Jackson is eventually led to a garden in the back of the enormous palace.  By a marbled fountain he sees Danny curled up with a blanket wrapped tightly around his body.  He looks pale and ill and almost like he’s muttering something under his breath.  His feet carry him closer to the sick angel.

As he gets nearer he’s forced to stop when he sees _Allison_ appear.  She’s been gone and a suspect to Derek’s own disappearance.  For a moment he thinks that the Light were a part of kidnapping Derek until his ears perk up as he listens in on their conversation.

“You’re dying,” she states in an annoying matter of fact tone.

Jackson’s eyes widen at the revelation.

“We knew this was the result of our choices,” Danny answers as he coughs.

“Blood, already?” She laughs.

Danny glares but shakes his head.

“I called you for a reason,” he replies.

“And what may that be?  Finally decided to ditch those back stabbers?” Allison questions elated.

* * *

 

Three days ago after Derek's disappearance someone had followed him to the same place he is now.  That someone offered an option.

_The breaking of a stick had drawn his attention away from his musing.  At first he saw nothing, and then a figure with black wings stretched wide appeared._

_Blond hair was wild with makeup running and clothes in tatters.  She had moved her head slightly and a loud popping sound emitted from her neck.  Danny rose to his feet and manifested a white bow with pure arrows.  He pointed one at the stranger but she didn’t retreat.  Instead, she raised her hands in a sign of peace and continued to approach him._

_“Who are you?”  Danny asked as he took a step back._

_“I’m a friend, not a foe,” she replied._

_And Danny knows that voice from somewhere._

_“I know why you’re so depressed Danny and I can help you gain revenge,” she continued._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Your mate Danny, he’s rejecting you for another.  I know that feeling.  It hurts to the point you can’t breathe.  I can help you win him back.  I can help you get revenge for those who have hurt you.  Jackson claims to love Lydia Martin and she’s the one in the way of your happiness.  Stiles and Isaac flaunt their love lives in front of you while you’re hurting.  Those aren’t friends Danny, they don’t care,” she said._

_“You don’t know anything,” Danny had replied._

_“Don’t I?”_

_But she wasn’t looking at him anymore._

* * *

 Now though?  It was his turn.

“They’re my friends and at one point they were yours too,” Danny scowls.

“Yeah well some friends,” she scoffs.

“Allison.  Bring Derek back, this isn’t you,” Danny pleads.

“Did Stiles put you up to this?  Are you fucking with me?  Is he so selfish that he’s asking his dying, so-called, friend to beg for the return of his mate?  Why are you still following him around like a dog?!” She screams hysterically.

“Allison,” he begs.

She slaps him. Hard.

“Be a fucking man Daniel Māhealani!”

“I know what you need to do Ally.  You’re stuck between light and dark, the power is gone to your head yet your wings remain pure.  I know what you want but waiting for Stiles to give birth to hurt an innocent child is absolutely revolting,” Danny says calmly.

Allison is livid as her face turns red in anger.  But it isn't because it's true, it's because she can't even fathom the idea of hurting a newborn yet her friend sees her capable of it.

“According to you what do I need?” She demands.

“An innocent life.”

She’s taken aback.

“Release Derek, leave and never come back.  In exchange I’ll give you what you want to become a fallen…my life,” Danny whispers.

Her eyes widen in shock, “Stiles didn’t tell you to do this?”

He shakes his head.

“Why?” She asks in a soft voice.

“Because it’s the best for everyone and you know it.  You’ll get what you want, the others will live happy and Jackson…Jackson can mate with Lydia.  I won’t be here to hold him back. Not that I would be here either way, but like this…neither of us has to suffer.”

She stops and looks considerate.

“Where the vultures can be seen…be there.”

She finally says before she disappears again.

Danny lets out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.  Jackson suddenly feels too sick.  He caused this.  He hurt Danny and now he thinks the only solution is for him to die even though he’s already dying and it’s all his fault.

XXX

Danny rises to his feet tiredly.  He feels dizzy and wobbles for a second before his vision clears and he pushes on into the palace.  He goes back to Stiles room where they’ve been talking and passing time together.  Danny won’t admit it but it was like staying in his safe haven before dying.  Stiles knows, but never comments because he has _faith_.  Something Danny lost a long time ago.

He looks at his friend curled up in the big bed around his swollen belly.  He closes his eyes and for a second time, he wishes he was already dead instead of deteriorating slow and painful.  A warm hand covers his thin shoulder and he opens his dull eyes to look at Isaac.  He moves a bit to give him room to sit.  Isaac does so gladly.  He’s genuinely surprised the other angel finally decided to join them. And have a no-reason-self-pitying party as Stiles claims.

“I’m still dying,” Danny whispers.

Because, yes.  Isaac didn’t know, well didn’t have specific confirmation.

“Don’t say that…We love you Danny.  You know Stiles, he would do anything heartbeat even if the result is disastrous only to save you.  We’ll find away,” Isaac replies.

Danny lets out a weak chuckle that turns into a fit of coughing. He cups his hand over his mouth only to draw it back and see crimson.  Isaac pales and gets up to grab a wet cloth.  As he disappears, Stiles stirs awake and stares at him quietly, although he was always conscious and admittedly listening.  When Danny finally looks up he tries not to scream at the creepy way Stiles just…stares.

“You’re doing it on purpose,” Danny rolls his eyes.

“I am,” Stiles replies as he blinks his completely molten-gold eyes away slowly.

“Creep,” the sick angel mutters.

“Peter is the only creep, I’m just different,” Stiles smirks.

“He gives me chills, and not in the good way,” Danny laughs.

Stiles sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed.  The swell of his protruding stomach is much more prominent now almost half way through the pregnancy at three months.

“How are you doing?” Stiles asks concerned.

“Better,” the angel lies.

Isaac returns and looks a bit sheepish at disturbing his friends talking.

“Come in pup,” Stiles smiles.

Isaac brings the cloth to Danny before going to hug Stiles.

“I’m sorry Stiles.  I know I should’ve been a better friend bu-”

“Shh it’s okay,” Stiles sooths as he pets him.

Isaac _purrs_ at the attention.

“You’ve been hanging out with the beasts too much,” Danny jokes.

“Not enough,” Stiles winks as he lifts the angel warrior’s hand to reveal his bare wrist.

Isaac turns a bright red at the innuendo.

“I-I’m not ready…he’s not ready,” Isaac mumbles quietly as if it’s explanation enough.

“No one is ever ready,” Danny mutters in the same low voice.

Isaac makes a wounded sound and Stiles tries to gather both his friends in his thin arms.

“Maybe you should rest,” Isaac says thoughtfully.

“Or eat, for being pregnant and half way through, you’re skinny,” Danny nods, “are you craving anything?”

“A French toast sandwich with strawberry jam filling.  Ooh and raspberries on top, really want raspberries, and an orange slice to the side with chocolate drizzled over it,” Stile rambles with widen eyes.

“The baby is very smart, it balances its own meals with healthy and none healthy food choices,” Danny muses.

Stiles stops and looks down at his belly, a soft smile etched on his face.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Isaac com’on, I need your help in the kitchen,” he continues.

Isaac lights up like a Christmas tree and nods.  He pats Stiles’ baby bump and follows Danny out the room.

Stiles can’t help but think as the door firmly closes behind his friends.

“We’ll be okay.  Your daddy will find us,” he sniffles pitifully with his hand on the underside of his belly.

The baby wiggles inside him and it brings a tearful smile to his face.  God he misses Derek.

* * *

 

Derek’s head hangs low as he stars at the ground.  He feels the pull of his bond with Stiles and it only leads him to believe that they’re close yet so far.  He tugs at the chains but gives up before even trying.  He hates how useless and defenseless he feels.  The door opens but instead of Kate sauntering down the stairs, it’s Allison.

“Hey,” she whispers.

Her voice sounds too loud in the small basement.

Derek only grunts in response.

She sighs and presses a wet cloth to his pale chapped lips to keep him hydrated.

“Stiles,” he croaks desperately.

Allison hushes him and nods.

“I know, he’s okay,” she promises.

“Baby?” he asks later.

“Still growing, it’s a lycanthrope by the looks of it.  Stiles looks big for three months,” she smiles.

“Thanks,” he whispers.

His body sags down as his body hurts.  His hands are above his head and it’s the only thing suspending him in the air at least a foot off the ground.

“Soon Derek.  I promise,” Allison assures.

He barely manages a weak nod as his eyes close.  He pictures Stiles and their baby, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

XXX

Danny and Isaac return with the food ordered.  Stiles gladly takes it and swallows around the lump formed in his throat.  Tears rolls down his cheeks and he doesn’t know why.  He blames it on the hormones and just continues to eat his delicious food.

“Careful.  Don’t choke,” Isaac chides.

Stiles glares at his friend as he sniffles and wipes away the snot on the blanket he reached for.

“Okay…gross,” he gags.

“I’m pregnant,” Stiles offers.

“You really are,” Isaac muses.

Danny had slipped out the room again while his friends bicker at one another.

Seeing Stiles so broken has made him come to a conclusion.  One he won’t regret because he knows the pain of being away from a mate.

Stiles motions for Isaac to quiet and they both listen carefully at the breath Danny takes reclining against the door before walking away.

“Stiles?”  Isaac asks with a cute tilt to his head.

“He’s hiding something,” Stiles informs.

Isaac immediately stands and manifests his sword.  Stiles rises too but his grace is off balance, especially with the baby using all his energy.

“You should stay,” Isaac suggests.

“I’m pregnant but I can still fight and I will when something threatened my family, hurt my friends and took away the love of my life,” Stiles disregards.

“Fine but stay behind me as all times,” Isaac relents.

Both follow Danny outside.

Danny’s heart wavers and aches for his friend.  He decides that today is the day; he’s waited for too long and wasted too much time to prolong the end of his pathetic life.  Outside he looks to the sky as a guide in search for the vultures that will lead him to his fate.

XXX

“Scott?  What the fuck are you doing here?” Jackson hisses.

“Well why are _you_ here?” Scott asks curiously.

“That’s none of your business,” Jackson growls.

“It is because you’re hiding something and I need to know what.  What are you hiding?  Or are you finally going to go claim _your_ mate?”  Scott pesters.

“Shut it McCall, I’m in no mood,” Jackson frowned.

“Neither am I.  My ex is after my mate forcing us to split even momentarily.  Stiles is _hurting_ , _Danny is hurting_ and Derek is _missing_!  Now tell me, what are you hiding?”

“For fuck’s sake, follow me,” Jackson growls although reluctantly and still very much annoyed.

Scott follows him and sees Danny running away from the palace, behind him is Stiles and Isaac, both flying overheard quite graceful.  Scott is stricken at the beauty of his angel but can’t help a smirk while in the air Stile is almost elegant with each flap of wings, his landings are terrible.  He gives his friend a questioning look but Jackson only rolls his eyes.

They end up in a cabin hidden in the woods as they follow the three angels.

XXX

“ _Allison!_ ” Danny calls out.

Stiles hides behind Isaac who hides behind a tree, his heart thudding loudly in his ears despite not being able to see anything, yet.

Who comes out though, isn’t Allison.  It’s Peter Hale.

“Hello Daniel,” he greets.

Danny takes a step back.

“Where’s Allison?” Danny demands.

“Ally?  Inside.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for my nephew,” he replies looking as innocent as ever.

Kate appears behind him in an instant.

“Ah look who’s here,” she sneers.

“Please Darling, your voice is so nasally it’s disturbing,” Peter gags.

“You bastard!” she screams in anger.

“I’m not the mentally unstable fallen who had been manipulated until the end, am I?”

Rage fills her insides as she attacks him which only spites the beast.

Peter stands perfectly still only to wolf out in the last few seconds.  His claws run through the foolish woman as his eyes glow red.

“You’ve hurt my family for far too long,” Peter glowers.

Stiles comes out, without Isaac’s permission, and takes over for Peter.

“Go find my mate,” he pleads.

Peter nods as he disappears into the cabin.

Danny stands there shocked but starts moving when he hears angry howls in the distance.

Wide eyes turn to face him fearfully and Isaac finally emerges on high alert looking at their surroundings.

“A militia,” all angels whisper simultaneously.

Scott jumps out to take a hit before it could hurt Danny.

“Jackson!  Get back up!” He yells.

Jackson does so as he quickly hurries to get others to help them in the never ending fight.

He stops, though, and returns.

“What are you doing?!” Scott asks feeling frustrated.

“Shut it McCall,” he shouts back, only this time with a smile.

He stands in front of Danny and takes the angel in his arms.  He presses a chaste kiss to _his_ mate’s lips.  Danny’s wings extend after weeks of being dull and lifeless.

“I’m sorry,” Jackson whispers against his swollen lips.

Danny only offers a small smile as his complexion begins to get better.  Jackson, feeling less like a jackass, shifts into his wolf form and runs toward the Kingdom of Beasts.

Scott holds onto an angry Argent as her wounds begin to knit together.

“Fuck, how are you not dead?  I’m pretty sure I bit your throat out,” Scott groans as she struggles.

“And I’m very sure I snapped your neck,” a gruff raspy voice adds.

Stiles’ eyes widen as he looks at Derek.  His Derek.  His mate.

“Derek,” he manages as all breath leaves his body.

“Who the fuck let you off your fucking leash mutt,” Kate snaps.

Stiles is getting sick of the fallen.

“Turn her around,” Isaac advises his mate.

Scott smiles at him and does so.  Stiles approaches Kate Argent and without anyone noticing he manifests his sword out of thin air and slices her wings off.  A blood curdling scream fills the atmosphere as her back arches and blood runs down her back, soaking her clothes.

“Bitch!” She screeches.

Stiles smiles as he sets her aflame with a click of his fingers.  Her skin turns a dark charred color as it peels off.  The smell of burning flesh filters the air.  Her eyelids are peeled and the last thing she sees before turning into ash is the ghost of her father.  The angel stands panting for breath as he stares at the disturbing image of the fallen dying.  It had to be done, it was necessary, but it leaves him sick until he’s forced to hunch forward and vomit on the ground.  Before he collapses, Derek is there to catch him, to keep him safe.

“Are you okay?” He asks concerned.

Stiles laughs.  It’s all he manages really.  A hysterical laugh escapes him with tears rolling down his cheeks as he clutches to Derek for dear life.

“You’re safe and here…I’m perfect, we’re both perfect,” he sniffles.

Derek’s hand splays across the swell of his belly with a small smile.

“I’m sorry Stiles, I had to,” he whispers into his mate’s ear.

“God, Derek please don’t do that to us again,” Stiles smiles through his tears.

A gunshot is heard not too far from where they are.  Derek stiffens and tries to shield Stiles’ body with his own battered one.  Stiles’ hands rest on his mate’s shoulders to stop him from even thinking of going to fight.  Howls are heard right along the gunshots fired.

Scott pulls Derek into a hug and gives Stiles a wink.

“Nice way to kill the bitch,” he compliments as they hi-five.

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Stiles admits.

They hug, awkwardly at first.

“Let’s end the segregation between the Beasts and Light yeah?”

Derek offers his beta a smile.  Peter catches him off guard with a pat on his shoulder.

“Thank you Peter,” Derek nods.

“Anything for you and to stop the bitch as Scott claims,” Peter chuckles.

“It’s best if you take Stiles away, this is going to get messy fast,” Isaac says.

“I just killed a fallen,” Stiles points out.

“She also kidnapped you with her crazy father and tortured you as well as my nephew.  Go, do not be stubborn and stay away from danger to protect my great grandnephew,” Peter counters.

“Let’s go,” Derek agrees, cautious of Stiles’ safety.

XXX

Allison comes out with blood covering her clothes and Sir Chris Argent follows behind her with a sad aura surrounding him at the loss of his sister.  Of his family.  A long black sword with a silver handle is in his hand.   Determination is written on his face as he launches the weapon at a fallen that was behind _Peter Hale_.  And said man, returns the favor by beheading a beast ready to attack the angel.  They were in sync as they danced each other to kill their enemy.  Allison can’t help but smile at the picture in front of her as she fights her own battle.

Pete’s tongue slides out over his lips tasting the splattered blood on his face.  Chris smiles at the man with a tender look as he approaches the beast.

“Thank you Peter,” Chris smiles.

Peter wraps his arms around the angel.

“I finally got you back,” Peter smirks.

“Excuse me,” Scott smiles sheepishly as he’s thrown in between the men by a fallen effectively separating the two.

Danny hides a small laugh and soon the other arrives.

Laura and Cora fight side by side as well as Erica and Boyd, ripping throats as they go in their wolf forms.  Lydia offers Danny as smile and a wink as she casts a spell at an incoming wolf to paralyze him.  What surprises Danny though, is the giant lizard behind her with a giant tongue flicking out and wrapping around a man’s leg.  The man trips and the said lizard goes in for the kill.  It’s disgusting and fascinating, something Stiles would probably be admiring had he been there.

At the end of the battle, a few cuts her or there, everyone shift to their human form.  The lizard is none other than Jackson and it takes all breath away from Danny as green eyes lock with his.

Jackson approaches him and stops five feet away afraid to go further.  Danny just tackles his mate to the ground and the kiss for the second time but what feels like the millionth.

Scott rubs at his neck nervously as he looks at Isaac not knowing what to do with Allison there.

“Kiss already,” she urges.

Isaac blushes and Scott does as told.

Kate Argent and the Argent in general had gotten in between to many lives.  It was time for someone to end this and Allison had agreed.  Derek was the mastermind and he doesn’t regret it, if it means Stiles will be safe.  Danny knew to a certain extent and he really was going to give his life for his friends.  Had he been dying or not, they were his family.

The only problem now is to survive the punishment that will be bestowed on them by the royals for their recklessness and hopefully the forgiveness of King Stilinski that Derek clearly deserves.

XXX

The alpha leads his mate away from the inevitable blood shed toward the Kingdom of Light.  They end up in the tower where their story began.  Derek lays Stiles’ down on the bed ever so careful.  He nuzzles his mate’s belly where their child is nestled and continues to grow.

“It’s been too long,” Derek sighs.

“Too long,” Stiles agrees as he threads his fingers through the soft dark mop of hair.

“How are you?  How have you been, you look skinny despite being pregnant,” Derek observes as he runs his hands down Stiles’ body.

He can feel his mate’s ribs and his look turns even more concerned.

“I couldn’t hold anything down, not after you disappeared,” Stiles whispers.

“I’m sorry sweetheart,” Derek apologizes.

“You’re here now…did she…did she hurt you?” Stiles wonders.

“Nothing that could hurt more than being away from you,” Derek assures.

“I missed you…I was scared,” Stiles whimpers.

“Shh I’m right here, I’m back and I’m not going anywhere,” Derek promises.

“Okay…we’re going to be okay,” Stiles mumbles incoherently.

“Always.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading!


End file.
